


I'm in love with the Shape of You.

by ciarathewizard



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ed Sheeran is a god! Drunk!mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciarathewizard/pseuds/ciarathewizard
Summary: On a night out, Mickey meets a red head. But not the red head he thought it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever Gallavich one shot so hope you guys enjoy it! I thought of this while listening to Ed's new song 'Shape of You' and thought how funny would it be if Mickey thought Ian was Ed?! As I said, it's my first fic and I haven't written in a while so be gentle! Thanks so much for reading!

I'm in love with the shape of you.

Mickey could feel the alcohol burning his throat as he took another shot. He needed it if he was to get through Mandy's birthday in a gay club with all her annoying friends. None of the group there were even gay, well apart from Mickey of course. 

Mickey just wanted to have a good time tonight. Work had been a bitch this week, he was running out of money and being at home was lonely. The last few weeks Mickey spent his spare time on the couch watching Van Damme movies and eating excessive amounts of take out. So much so, the delivery boy now knows his name and his total every time. That was when it got sad and Mickey had to tell himself to get a grip. He had been acting like a whiny bitch. Mickey smacked himself for thinking about that prick. 

That prick being Mickeys kind of ex, kind of not ex, Aaron. Now usually, it was Mickey in the relationship who was a bit of a commitment phobe. Mickey was never one for picnics, star gazing, dogs in sweaters and all that shit. But with Aaron he thought it was different. Aaron was short, blonde and muscly, not usually Mickey's type, the California surfer, but he had no problem with it. He made Mickey laugh, the sex was good and he seemed really into him. But for some reason, he'd ended things saying he wasn't looking for a relationship, which Mickey had no clue how he'd gotten that into his head. 

So here Mickey was, in a gay club, with his sister, broke and freshly dumped. The music was playing, drowning out the sound of Mandy and her friends 'woohooing' every time they downed a shot. Mickey was going to try his best to have a good night tonight. He took another drink just for the night that was in it. 

** 

Mickey didn't know when he got so drunk. It seemed like five minutes ago since he started drinking. And he was actually having a good time. He was being chatty and friendly with Mandy's friends, even playfully flirting and dancing with this one girl. She knew he was gay and had given him the title of her 'GBF' and Mickey didn't know or care. Alcohol had that affect on him. 

The song switched and Mickey got really excited when he realised it was Ed Sheeran's new song. He couldn't remember the name of it, but he just knew it was his jam. That Ed guy was exactly what Mickey liked. Voice of an angel and flaming red hair. Mickey wasn't ashamed to admit the way he worked those fingers on that guitar got him riled up. He laughed loudly when the girl started grinding up against him and threw his head back singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs. He didn't care. No one could hear him because of the loud music anyways. He felt someone staring and when he looked he let out a loud gasp. 

Because Ed Sheeran was in this club and he was looking straight at Mickey! 

Mickey threw away all logic. What was he doing in downtown Chicago, as far as Mickey knew there were no gigs. More importantly, why was Ed Sheeran in a gay club down in Boystown? Wasn't he straight? Huh, go figure. But Mickey knew it was him, the red hair was a dead give away. 

He leant down to shout in the girl's ear. 

"Yo! Look it's Ed Sheeran!" 

The girl's head shot up and she looked around desperately. She looked at Mickey and looked at him like he was crazy. She wasn't as drunk as him. Not by a long shot. 

"Mickey, you're imagining things, he isn't here!' She laughed, continuing to dance in time with the music. 

"I'm not that drunk!" Mickey slurred. He'd only had a few drinks, he was allowed that! He'd just been through a breakup! And who was she, his Mandy? 

Mickey looked around, looking around for the ginger Jesus again. When he spotted him, he pointed. 

"See, he's right there!" Mickey shouted, feeling proud. That'd teach her. 

Ed made eye contact with Mickey, realised he was pointing straight at him and looked away quickly. He knew Mickey recognised him, that's why. He didn't want to be outed! That's why he was being so secretive! The girl looked and sent Mickey a look. 

"Mickey, that isn't him. That's just a guy with red hair." She said. 

"That's him, I know it is." Mickey persisted. 

"Mickey, its not-" 

"I'll just go and say hey." Mickey interrupted, pushing through people to get to him. Ed caught Mickey coming towards him and his face scrunched up with confusion. He knew he'd been caught out. 

When Mickey reached him, he realised how tall this guy actually was. He'd seemed smaller on TV. But Mickey was sure it was Ed Sheeran, the red hair was what made it obvious. And Mickey had to admit, from this distance, Ed was good looking. The crooning angel said nothing when Mickey stood across from him. Mickey couldn't help but let his inner fan boy out and couldn't stop his mouth from running. 

"Hey man, sorry to bother you since you're obviously not out and all, but I'm a big fan." 

Ed looked genuinely confused. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice more American than British. He must've been putting it on this whole time! What a lying bastard! 

"Your music man! It's amazing! Usually I'm into rock and metal and all that, ya know no typical gay faggy shit, but you're just so good man!' 

Mickey clumsily threw his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. The man squeezed him back briefly and Mickey felt a pressure on his thigh. He smirked and pulled back. 

"Ah I see how it is. Don't worry man. I won't out you. I know being straight and all is good for single sales. Gets the ladies and all..." Mickey trailed off, watching Ed's face get even more confused. 

"I think you've me mistaken for someone else..." 

Mickey bristled. "Nah man, listen sorry to be a bother, I just love you is all. My sister and I got up really early to listen to your new song and then you dropped two! We freaked the fuck out man!" 

Realisation suddenly dawned on Ed's face, then his face split into a wide grin. He let out a loud, bellowing laugh that sent vibrations straight through Mickey. His face was glowing under the lights and his smile shone. 

"You think I'm Ed Sheeran?" Ed giggled, looking at Mickey fondly. 

"Yeah, you are aren't you?" Mickey wasn't so sure now, either Ed was a really good actor or Mickey had actually got it wrong. 

"No man, I'm sorry. I'm Ian." he laughed goodheartedly, shaking his Mickey's hand. 

Mickey's hand was sweaty and felt tingly when Ian let it go. Mickey was even more baffled, he was so sure it was him. 

"You're sure you're not him?" Mickey asked to make sure. 

"Yeah, I wish I was though. Since you're such a big fan..." Ian raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

"Mickey." 

"Mickey." He tested, his name rolling of his tongue effortlessly. Even the way he said it was sexy, Mickey couldn't help but look at his mouth. 

Ian watched him and smirked. God, he was really was attractive. Mickey let his eyes run down his body. He was tall, toned in all right places, freckled and had the most perfect face. The fiery red hair was his best feature, it sat perfectly messy on top of his head. He was wearing a fitted black top that showed off his muscles and jeans so tight Mickey almost pleaded for him to turn around so he could stare at his ass. He knew he was blatantly checking him out but he knew the red head was doing the same for him. 

"Sorry to disappoint." Ian spoke, his voice low and husky. 

"You're not, fire crotch. I like fucking carrot tops, like with the freckles,the pale skin, fucking alien looking." Mickey replied, making eye contact with Ian. 

Ian let out another burst of laughter, his smile lighting up his entire face, his eyes sparkling. Mickey must've really been drunk because never had he described someone's eyes as sparkling. But still, he couldn't help but smile back at Ian, like the mother fucking sun shone out of his ass. 

 

Ed continued to play around them. Ian looked at the dance floor and then back to Mickey. An unsaid question. An unsaid answer. Mickey grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. They danced for the rest of the song, their sweaty bodies pressed flush against each other. At the end of the song, Ian grabbed Mickey and kissed him full on the mouth. His hands ran all over Ian, feeling every part of him. 

While Mickey hadn't met the ginger songwriter he loved, that night he found another red head that he loved even more.


End file.
